1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a spatter removing device for a laser welder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In industrial fields, laser beams having excellent results in terms of cost reduction, factory automation and quality improvement have recently been applied to cutting, welding and heat treatment of a metallic material, and the like. Some objects required in application of the laser beams are uniformity of laser beam energy distribution, laser power control capable of maintaining a certain heat treatment temperature, optimal laser beam irradiation speed capable of satisfying productivity and quality, maximization of energy absorptivity, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.